Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-220299 (PTL 1) discloses a vehicle including a charge circuit for carrying out external charging in which a vehicle-mounted power storage device is charged with electric power from a power supply external to the vehicle, directed to the technique of estimating the impedance at a charge path based on an amount of reduction of voltage input to the charge circuit (hereinafter, also simply referred to as “input voltage”) from a power supply during external charging, and stopping the external charging when an erroneous state of the estimated impedance exceeding a reference value occurs.